Return
by Park Ninnie
Summary: Percy left on Harry's orders. He returns and his family welcomes him back with open arms and tears. Harry also outs his relationship with Percy.


Harry was more than happy to see Percy standing in front of him, all in one piece despite the smudge of dirt on his cheek and his hard breathing. Percy held up the locket to Harry and let a happy smile creep onto his lips. Harry almost forgot why the older man had looked like this. He lightly gripped the older man's wrists and pulled him close. His hands released the wrists to wrap around his waist. The older man let the locket slip from his hands and land on the floor.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry. He released the other man to inspect his body for any injuries. "They didn't hurt you too much?"

Percy shook his head and smiled. "I threw one of the twins' dungbombs during the case and ripped the locket off of Umbridge." explained Percy. "Explains the dirt on my face."

Harry chuckled at the tone of disgust in Percy's voice when he mentioned the smudge. He used his sleeve to wipe off the smudge. He looked at Percy again and pulled him close, embracing him.

"I'm glad you're okay. I'm sorry I asked you to split with your family to do this..."

"It's okay." Percy whispered. "You're helping me and my family. I just wished my row with dad hadn't hurt so much. I also wished that I hadn't returned mum's jumper and slammed the door in her face. I miss everyone but I guess they're all pissed at me huh? But no worries, they'll find out the truth soon."

"I love you." whispered Harry. Before Percy could reply, Harry pressed his lips softly to his.

* * *

><p>Molly and Arthur stared at that special clock. They watched as Percy moved from work to home. Every time work ended the spoon would move to lost. It never moved to home. Molly and Arthur looked up at each other hopefully before looking out the window, Percy wasn't there. They let their hopes fall but the spoon never moved from home. Arthur stood up and patted his wife's shoulder.<p>

"Let's go check up on the kids." said Arthur. Molly nodded and sniffed a little, wiping her eyes. She stood up and followed her husband upstairs. They checked up on everyone except Harry. As they made their way to his room they could hear soft voices talking, one belonging to Harry and the other sounding strangely like their son Percy. Molly sucked in a breath and was ready to bustle in to see if her son was there but Arthur stopped her and put a finger over his lips. She nodded and strained to hear.

"-sorry I asked you to split with your family to do this..." came Harry's voice.

"It's okay." reassured Percy's voice. "You're helping me and my family. I just wished my row with dad hadn't hurt me so much. I also wished I hadn't returned mum's jumper and slammed the door in her face. I miss everyone but I guess they're all pissed at me huh? But no worries, they'll find out the truth soon."

"I love you." Molly gasped and Arthur's jaw dropped. They looked at each other and knocked, opening the door before Percy could hide. They caught the two embracing and just breaking away from what looked like a good snog. Harry released Percy as Molly ran over to her son. She cried as she pulled him into her comforting embrace. She rubbed soothing circles into her son's back as she always used to when he was younger. Arthur rested a hand on Harry's shoulder and smiled, tears forming in his eyes as he stared at his crying son and wife.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wea-" started Harry but was cut off by Arthur shaking his head.

"It's fine." Arthur whispered, not wanting to speak too loudly else his voice would crack. "We all need to do things in this war. It may hurt but it has to be done."

"He'll be staying with us from now on since the ministry are on the lookout for him too."

"We'll all welcome him back with open arms."

"Want me to wake the others?"

"We'll wait until the morning son..." said Arthur as he walked over to his wife and son. "In the morning..."

It had taken awhile to get Molly to pull away from her son. She was sobbing so loudly Harry was sure she'd wake up the others. Arthur threw a smile at his son and hugged him while leading Molly out to their room.

* * *

><p>Percy laid down next to Harry. The raven haired boy had his arms wrapped protectively around the red head's waist. He breathed in the familiar scent of his lover, the smell of strawberries. He smiled and looked up at Percy who had fallen asleep with his head on Harry's chest. He moved one hand to play with the soft red curls. He soon fell asleep trying to count the freckles on Percy's face.<p>

Harry woke up the next morning to a loud scream. He jolted up along with Percy. They looked toward the door where Ginny was staring with wide eyes. Harry rolled his eyes and got up, pulling Percy up with him. He tugged Percy down the stairs with him and into the kitchen where Molly and Arthur pulled their son into a warm hug. Percy hugged them back while Harry took a seat at the table, reserving a seat next to him for Percy. Everyone had made it down stairs and were glaring at Percy. Most of the Order had gone so it was mostly the Weasley's plus Hermione, Harry, and Fleur. When the twins pointed their wand at Percy and began muttering a spell, Harry threw up a shield around Percy, who felt the magic form a shield around him. He looked up to see the twins charm dissolve. He flushed as three different voices went to defend him.

"He hasn't really left the family!" Molly defended, being the first to say something.

"He's been trying to retrieve something for Harry." said Arthur. "He couldn't take up the task if the Ministry thought he was spying on them for the Order. He had to put up an act to get them to trust him."

"He was working on my orders." added Harry. "I knew I couldn't count anyone to act like they didn't trust Percy. So the best way was for him to break away."

"Was he looking for the horcrux?" asked Hermione, her eyes staring into Harry's intently. Smiling, Harry nodded and looked proudly over at Percy.

"He got it for me." he said and pulled the locket out from his back pocket. He held it up for Hermione to see. Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Ron and I will take it out back and destroy it." she said. "Ron go get the sword of Gryffindor."

When Ron opened his mouth to protest, she jabbed her elbow into his side. "OW WOMAN!" He yelled and rubbed his side. He grumbled and went to retrieve the sword. Hermione rolled her eyes and held her hand out for the locket. Harry handed it over to Hermione and grabbed Percy's hand, following Hermione and Ron out back. She handed the sword to Ron and he made a neat stab to the middle of the locket, the transparent jewel breaking into a million pieces. The four all walked back into the Burrow. Percy faced all the tears and apologies from his family. He accepted them all and had his share of crying. Through all the tears he had a hand intertwined with Harry's. They shared a look and beamed at each other, leaning over to kiss each other. The twins and Ron groaned, while Ginny glared and looked about ready to hex the both of them. Molly and Arthur were so happy to see their son happy. Bill, Fleur, and Hermione smiled at the happy couple and looked away to give them some privacy.

"_I love you._" Percy and Harry whispered together, making each other laugh as they rested their forehead's against each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two months after the war<strong>_

Percy groaned as Molly pulled the white chiffon dress over his head. He pouted and crossed his arms as Molly went to zip up the dress in the back. He stared into the mirror and blushed at how feminine he looked already. His mum pulled out her wand and waved it in a circular motion around his head. He felt his hair grow. He stared in the mirror as his hair fell down to his waist in red loose curls. Molly proceeded to pull off Percy's glasses and help him put on the contacts. Once she was done she stepped back to admire her son. She smiled and hugged him close.

"You look beautiful!" She said and wiped away her tears with her sleeve. The door opened to show Arthur sporting a white tux and red bow tie. He looked his son over and then looked at his wife with wide eyes. He cleared his throat. Molly finished pulling the veil over Percy's face.

"Uhm dear don't you think you over-did it a bit?" Arthur asked. "The twins bet was that he had to look like a girl, not a princess."

Percy chuckled. "It's fine dad." he reassured his father. He linked his arm with his father's and followed him to the door. His father disappeared through the doors for a second to cue the pianist. Arthur returned as the wedding march started to play. Percy linked his arm through his father's and took a deep breath as the doors opened. He walked down the aisle with his father. Gasps erupted from all over the room. Instead of paying attention to the guests he stared straight at Harry who was staring at him too. His father helped him up the the platform before sitting down next to Molly. She had a box of tissues in her lap, he smiled and took one for himself.

Hermione took Percy's bouquet as he and Harry turned to face each other. They held each others hands as Bill read from the bible.

"Do you, Percival Ignatius Weasley, take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband? 'Till death do you part, through sickness and through health?" Bill asked, looking at Percy.

"I do." replied Percy, already in tears. He beamed at Harry.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Percival Ignatius Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife? 'Till death do you part, through sickness and through health?" Bill asked, looking at Harry.

"I do." replied Harry, beaming back at Percy.

Bill looked up from the couple and around at the guests. "If anyone objects to this marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Ginny's hand shot up but the twins managed to hold both her hands down. Bill rolled his eyes at his little sister's actions and turned, smiling to the newly wedded couple.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." said Bill. "You may now kiss the bride."

Harry pulled up Percy's veil and brushed some of the red hair behind an ear. He then leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his "bride's" lips. They broke apart and shared smiles, the whole room erupting in cheers. The couple went out into the grass area where the people gathered. Hermione handed Percy the bouquet. He turned around and counted to ten before tossing it. He turned around to watch it land neatly into Hermione's hands. She blushed and looked up at Ron who blushed too. Harry pulled Percy aside and kissed Percy again.

"I love you." he whispered and pressed his lips hotly to Percy's. They broke away, breathless and laughing.

"I love you too!" Percy said, throwing his arms around Harry's neck.

* * *

><p>Percy danced with almost everyone except the twins and Ginny. He was afraid the twins were going to prank him on his special day and he was just scared of Ginny. She had been ready to hex him and Harry when she found out the two were getting married. He jumped a little as a warm hand laid on his shoulder. He turned to look at Fred. Fred sheepishly smiled and held out his hand in an invitation. Percy looked over his brother to make sure that his smile and eyes held no mischief. None. He laid his hand in his brother's and followed him out onto the dance floor. One of Fred's hands rested on the small of Percy's back and the other held his older brother's slim hand. Percy's free hand rested on Fred's shoulder. The two danced slowly and gracefully.<p>

"Perce you look beautiful." said Fred.

Percy scoffed but couldn't help the blush that painted his cheeks. "Mum took my losing your bet onto a whole new level."

"We knew you'd lose. Mum wanted to see you in a dress and looking beautiful."

Percy rolled his eyes and smiled. "Don't get mushy with me. I still haven't forgotten who put a dungbomb in my trouser's."

Fred laughed. "Sorry mate."

"May I cut in?" came George's voice. Fred let go of Percy and handed him over to his twin. George was a far worse dancer than Fred. He almost stepped on Percy twice but managed to step away before he could. The older male laughed at how careful his younger brother was being. George looked up to the sound of the laughter and smiled shyly.

"Geez you two are acting all weird today." said Percy.

"How can we _not_?" George asked. "It's not every day your older brother gets married off!"

"Are you saying you'll miss your prat of a brother?" Percy quirked an eyebrow. George blushed and nodded. Percy laughed and hugged his brother.

"Owl me if you ever want to visit."

"I'll owl you every day then!"

Percy chuckled. "Make sure its before 8 pm. I need to be in bed by 9 pm."

"I love you Perce."

"I love you too George." He hugged his brother.

"Hey!" whined Fred. "What 'bout me?"

Percy and George laughed. "I love you too Fred!"

Harry walked up to the two and took Percy's hand. "I'm going to steal my bride back." he joked.

George gasped as Harry led Percy away. He opened his mouth to speak, "Oh no a handsome person-"

"-is stealing my beautiful brother away!" said Fred. Percy and Harry laughed. Harry led Percy out of the room and out into the starry night. He took his tux jacket off and laid it over Percy's shoulders. The newly weds sat on the grass, the groom pointing out figures in the stars. The bride rested his head on his husband's shoulder and looked at all the stars, a smile permanently etched onto his lips. He fell asleep in the nicest way possible, a beautiful scenery before him and his husband's sweet voice. It was all anyone would ask for, and Percival Ignatius Weasley Potter got the happiness he always deserved.


End file.
